


Swords and Daggers

by edensbuttercups



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, I really don't know how to tag lord help me, Romance, monster fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensbuttercups/pseuds/edensbuttercups
Summary: High up on the hill some mushrooms grew tall, connecting two worlds. When you stumble upon that hill one day, your world slips away from under your feet, leaving you in a foreign world that looks so similar to the one you knew so well.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

You walked through the forest next to your friend. You had decided to sneak out and go for a walk where no one would see you, and that hadn’t been hard considering that not many people were around, let alone at eight in the morning.  
“If we keep going straight ahead we should end up on the highest part of the hill, and we might be able to see the whole city, depending on how much fog there is.” Your friend said, jumping on some small stones that lingered on the path.  
“I’ve never been here before” you said absentmindedly, looking high up, where the leaves met the sky and blended together.  
You walked some more, going higher and higher and leaving the dense trees behind. You reached the top of the hill, where the trees had left place to the beautiful sight of the old town, smoke rising from some buildings and a train leaving from the station and heading towards the horizon.  
You sat on one of the many stones that rested in this area and talked about how the world was changing, how you felt about it, and how you were now a part of history, each moment being a valuable evidence for the future. Hours passed, and between drawing the scenery and singing cheesy songs, you finally decided to head back home. You started walking down the track you knew so well, before stopping on your tracks. 

“I forgot my notepad! I’ll go to get it, you head home, I’ll text you tonight.” You smiled and waved, turning around once more and walking all the way up the hill again. You took a moment to look up at the sky, noticing the big moon hidden between some clouds, before leaning down to grab your notepad. You walked around, noticing some small mushrooms that had started to grow, examining them with a careful eye, not having noticed them earlier and intrigued by the energy you felt surrounding them. Some of them had interesting patterns on them, others seemed to be tinted in a variety of colors. You passed your hand on the biggest one, feeling it lightly shake under your touch. It emanated heat, and you held it softly feeling the warmth on your skin. A thin fog had started surrounding you while you studied the mushrooms, the whole world spiraling around you out of control, the shades of green blending with the blue of the sky, before darkness enveloped you in a sweet embrace.

You opened your eyes, slowly sitting up as your head pounded. You weren’t sure how long you’d been there for, but the sun hadn’t set yet. You stood up and dusted your clothes, looking up at the city as you did so. You didn’t notice anything different and picked up your things, walking down the path slowly, holding your head, trying to somehow diminish the pain you felt.  
“Well, hello there.” A raspy voice said from behind you. You turned to find man, sword in hand and clothes belonging to a different time. It may have been foolish of you, but you didn’t think much of it; he was probably just a drunk that had wandered into the forest. Did that explain the sword and outfit? Partly.  
You nodded your head towards him as a greeting and smiled, turning away, but before you could put a step forward you felt a cold blade against your neck.  
“Leaving already?”  
You were frozen in place, your lungs filled with air they were adamant to leave.  
“Leave her.” A voice came from nearby. You felt a rush of adrenaline, taking the opportunity to kick the man in the shin, making him topple over and yelp in pain. You took a couple of steps away, meeting your savior’s eyes, which shone with a surreal golden color. He closed the distance between him and the man, whom was now lying on the ground, and placed his sword under his chin.  
“Go. Now. Or you’ll regret it.”  
The man looked at him and then at you, rage in his eyes as he stood up cautiously, leaving his sword on the ground and walking away, disappearing behind some trees. You picked up the sword and handed it to the man that saved you, but he shook his head. Something about him made you trust him immediately; he had kind eyes, and even though he hadn’t smiled yet, you knew he also had a kind heart. He had also just saved you from a drunk creep, which added to the whole hero part. He shook his head lightly.  
“You need a weapon. Where do you come from?”  
You said the name of your city, pointing towards the nearby buildings. He furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing.  
“Why do you have a sword?” you asked, still confused by the whole situation.  
“How am I going to fight monsters if not?” he answered sarcastically, gesturing you to follow him.  
“Monsters?”  
“Yeah. I just killed a Kikimora not far from here.” You looked at him, hoping to see any sign of it being a joke, but his expression didn’t alter.  
“I… monsters don’t exist. Is this a joke?” this wasn’t right, yet a feeling in your gut telling you that this was indeed real, even if this reality wasn’t your own. He looked at you, glancing at your clothes, a simple blue dress, now dirty from the fall.  
“Come with me to town, we’ll figure something out.” He placed a hand on your shoulder, making your breath hitch at the touch. Your heart was beating without abandon, victim of a situation you would’ve never imagined possible in your wildest dreams.  
You walked down together, his horse walking behind you, before he broke the silence.  
“My name is Geralt. I’m a Witcher.” He looked at you, waiting for you to introduce yourself.  
“I’m y/n.” you smiled and held your hand out, expecting him to shake it, not to bring it to his lips in a kiss after a moment of hesitation.  
“What’s a Witcher?” you asked after a moment, smiling at the gesture.

You reached the town and headed to the tavern, waiting for Geralt to come back. Everything was different; it looked similar to the city you were so familiar with, yet older somehow. There weren’t any cars, everything was darker, dirtier, rougher. Geralt came back, handing you a drink and some bread and sitting down in front of you. You decided it was time to tell him the truth, whatever that was. You did trust him, and so far he had been patient with you, explaining what a Witcher was, what monsters he slayed and some other facts about the area.  
“I know you’re not going to believe me but…” you stopped, unsure as to how to phrase the incredibly ridiculous words you were about to mutter. “I think I time traveled. This is my city, but it’s not my time. And the clothes everyone is wearing? They’re not something you’d see where I come from.” As you spoke you saw the Witcher expression change, something in his gaze held understanding as he studied you. You kept his gaze, not daring to look away, adding some more details but slowly letting your words fade out, trusting the silence.   
“The hill.” He muttered.   
“What?”   
“The hill. You woke up near on top of the hill, right?”  
“I did. Why?”  
“There’s plenty of stories surrounding that area. I’ve heard stories about a curse that lingered in that place. It never bothered anyone, but it is said that during a full moon natural forces find a way to bring you away. You’re not the first to say you belong to the future, but it usually goes the other way round. A full moon seems to be the bridge between then and now.”   
“Today is a full moon.” You said, making him nod. “So, if we go back now…” you added.  
“That won’t work. Unfortunately, it works only one way. This time you came here, but to leave you’ll have to wait for the next full moon. At least, that’s what the stories say. Something about the moon giving you a chance to change your life, feeding from the energy you create in a time that no longer can be changed. You’ll have to stay here until the next month.”   
“I can’t do that. I won’t survive here, Geralt. I almost got killed as soon as I got here, how do you expect me to-“   
“I’ll be with you.” And those words were enough, but he carried on. “Follow me and I’ll take you back at the next full moon. I’ll protect you in any way I can. What I do is dangerous, and it’s not an easy life, but I’ll do just what is necessary for our survival. I’ve got enough coins for the next week, then we’ll see. What do you say?”  
You nodded, aware that the next month would be hard, but you didn’t have any other choice.

Geralt had gotten a room for the two of you, and since there only was one bed, he ended up sleeping on the floor. The Witcher fell asleep after no longer that 10 minutes, yet you were still nervous and confused from the day and couldn’t fall asleep. You twisted and turned, before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the Witcher. As you looked at him you felt your heart beat faster and grunted in annoyance. There was no point in falling in love; in a month you’d be back in the normal world, alone, and you didn’t want to have to get over a break-up. You laughed at the idea: a big and strong Witcher like him, going out with a girl from the future that almost got killed first thing in the past? Not exactly the power couple. You glanced at him once more before lying back down in the bed and closing your eyes, trying to get some sleep.

The next morning you woke up sure that it had all been a dream. You turned around, meeting the sunlight and waking up. It took you a moment to focus on your surroundings, expecting to see your walls, your furniture, your room, not an old store house, with old furniture and a creaky wooden bed. You stretched and sat on the bed, yawning while you looked around. You stood up and looked around for the Witcher, but the small room didn’t offer any doubt that he wasn’t there with you, and that just made a sense of panic rise in your gut, fearing that he had left you alone in this foreign world. You walked towards the door, your footsteps loud and quick on the old floor, making it creak, and as you opened it you crashed into the Witcher. You started to stumble backwards before two hands caught you, stopping you midair.  
You gasped before muttering a thank you, hiding your previous panic behind a smile, looking at his serious face. You wondered if over the course of the month you were ever going to see him smile. He bowed his head, his eyes not leaving yours, before showing you a loaf of bread he had found. He looked proud with his find as he broke it in two pieces, handing you the bigger one.  
“It’s all they had downstairs. It’s not much but…”  
“It’ll do” you finished the phrase, earning a nod. “Thank you.” You added, trying not to seem rude. You bit into the bread, a hard core protecting a stale tasting crumb. You eat it anyway, hunger devouring you. You looked at Geralt, whom had also finished eating, and sat next to him on the bed.  
“So, what’s the plan?” you tried to sound cheery, masking the slight fear of spending a whole month in the past.  
“I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself.” He placed a small dagger in your hand, the silver blade shining in the light, the handle soft to the touch with small golden details that gave it a certain elegance. You looked at him puzzled; not sure you understood the need of it.  
“I’m not always going to be with you. If I’ve got to slay a monster you can’t be with me. You could end up killed. Or I could get killed. You’d be alone, without a Witcher to protect you and without any knowledge on how to kill.”  
“Wait, you want me to kill?”  
“If someone intends to hurt you in any way, you make sure that whatever you do kills them, because if you’re not successful they won’t hesitate to end you.” He stood up, his harsh words still lingering in the air, offering you a hand as you stood, packing the few things that were in the room and heading out of the tavern.

You walked out of the city that you once called home feeling lost, afraid of what would become of you if you ended up being a killer and fearing the ping of electricity you felt going through your veins. You knew Geralt was right, and even though you longed to get home, you were happy that you got to share some time with him. You glanced up, studying the way he stood, so proud yet so disregarded against the stone walls, not earning many glances from the people that you passed. You had read kindness in his eyes on the very first day, but as time passed you wondered how he could cultivate such an emotion, seeing the way everyone treated him. You turned around one last time at the edge of the city, looking at the buildings that held so many memories yet now held none. You felt Geralt get closer to you and hesitantly place a hand on your shoulder. You looked at him and smiled, nodding.  
“Time to learn how to kill, I guess?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Here” he said as you arrived at a small opening in the woods. A river could be heard nearby, and you sighed, placing your few belongings on the floor, tired from the short night’s sleep and hungry. You laughed at the memory of what had happened few hours earlier, when you found Roach.

You hadn’t spoken much, still not sure of how to act around him. You saw the way treated him, as if he was to be feared or be disgusted by, but you couldn’t see what they were so afraid of. You walked few steps behind him for most of the way, until the point when you left the road and you spotted a horse ahead.  
“A horse!” you ran towards it, slowing down before it and caressing it lovingly. You turned to find Geralt next to you, smiling at the horse.  
“Her name is Roach. She’ll be our travel companion, alright?”  
“Yes! She’s so pretty.” You smiled once more, petting her.  
“I was talking to the horse.” He said, stifling a laugh. “But yes, she’s cute.” He added, his eyes stuck on you, taking in your features.

You stood in front of him, dagger in hand, listening intently, ready to learn to kill.  
“So, face to face, you’re going to aim here” he lifted up his shirt, pointing to his heart. “But there’s two problems. You’re going to have to avoid the ribs and the breastbone” he grabbed your hand and placed it on his chest. “Can you feel my ribs?” You nodded, your face as red as could be as you felt the hard bone you had to learn to avoid.  
“In between the ribs. You stab upwards. Try.” You looked at him, fear tinging your eyes, before moving your arm upwards and stopping few centimeters away. He didn’t move, didn’t flinch, trusting you.  
“Good. Now.” He said, turning around. “On either side of the body there’s a kidney. Pick a side and just under the last rib stab up.” You placed your hand on him, electricity coursing through your veins. You felt his rib and nodded, stabbing upwards, stopping once more before hitting him.  
“Anything else?”  
“Those are the easiest shots. Hit there and keep stabbing them until they don’t move; only then you’ll know you’re safe.” You nodded.  
“What if I don’t have time to find the right spot to stab?”  
“Anyplace is fine. Obvious places are head, neck, and the two places I thought you about. Go for those.” He placed a hand on your shoulder as he fixed his shirt back in place, leaning closer to your ear.  
“Hopefully I’ll always be around to protect you though.” You nodded and smiled, before grabbing your dagger and swinging, stopping the blade under his jaw as he smiled, circling around you, grabbing your arm and swinging you around, tripping you up. You found yourself on the ground with his hand placed under your throat.  
“You’ve still got to practice before you can think about surprising me, dove.”

A week and a half had gone by. You had moved around, circling the area where you had first woken up. You had spent your days play fighting, training with your dagger and talking to your two companions, Geralt and Roach. You soon found out that Roach was a great listener, as you had time to find out standing outside of whatever small village you ended up upon while Geralt looked for food and a decent place to stay.  
Geralt on the other hand had started talking more often to you, teaching you some tricks, talking about some old monster he had slayed and sometimes, when the time was right, you learned about each other. It usually happened late at night, when you were both tired and alone. You didn’t always find a room in town, or simply didn’t have enough money for them, so you ended up sleeping in the forest, near a makeshift fire. You looked up as the sun had started to set. You planned on spending a couple of days in this part of the forest as you had found a small lake nearby where you could fish. You sat next to Geralt and studied his expression, his golden eyes glistening with the golden light cast by the fire.  
“What are you thinking about?” he looked at you, shaking his head and closing his eyes.  
“Just tired.” He looked at you, smiling before closing his eyes.  
“You can sleep If you want.” You said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Not that kind of tiredness I’m afraid. But thanks.” He said as he stood up, adding another log to the fire.

“Geralt!” you shouted, not daring to move an inch of your body in front of the beast that stood before you. Your hand slid towards your dagger, painfully aware that it would take an incredible precision to kill a monster of that size with a weapon this small.  
“Geralt!” you shouted louder, hoping that the Witcher was close enough to hear you. You took a hesitant step backwards, your breath hitching at the sound.  
“Fuck” you muttered silently, torn between running back to camp and attempting an attack. You were fully aware that the monster would outrun you, so you chose the latter, placing a step forward and taking a deep breath, studying the beast. It had stayed suspiciously still, studying you with eerily white eyes.  
“Here you are.” You heard the familiar voice call. You turned towards him with eyes full of rage as he walked past you, his sword drawn towards the beast. A loud screech pierced through the air, filling you with fear as you stood behind the Witcher, who stood proud in front of you. Time slowed down as the monster jumped towards Geralt, it’s claws inches away from his face, as it struck the first blow. Geralt slid to the side, moving his sword upwards before quickly sliding it to the side, slicing the beast open. Another screech was heard as the beast swung towards the Witcher, some of its claws penetrating his skin as he was held down under the weight of its limb. You forgot about your fear, a new instinct taking over as you slid towards Geralt, pulling your dagger over your head and aiming for the beast, planting the blade its lobe. You felt a hand on your arm pulling you away, the beast writhing in pain before loudly falling to the ground, a dark puddle staining the ground. You turned and met his golden eyes as you finally found the time to catch your breath, holding his gaze as anger bubbled once again in your chest.  
“You shouldn’t have helped me. I could’ve dealt with it.”  
“You’re welcome” you said sarcastically, trying to walk away but failing, his hand pulling you back towards him and holding you in place.  
“You could’ve died.”  
“You could’ve died.” You barked back, inching closer to him, feeling your confidence fueled by your anger grow.  
“Then I would’ve died. And you’d have been safe, alive. The life of a Witcher is that to kill or get killed and you’re nobody to change that.”  
“Oh shut up. I could’ve died when I was calling you, petrified in front of that beast, but you took your damn time so clearly you’re not that fucking worried about me!” you freed your arm from his hold, walking towards camp, ignoring his calls. You sat in the small area you had prepared for the night, sitting on the soft cover and facing away from him. You heard his footsteps get closer before he sat down on the few logs that he’d placed around the fire. The light had started fading, the darkness growing around you just like your hunger was. Your stomach growled, hungry for more than just the slice of bread you had that morning.  
“Come to eat. You’ll need energy for tomorrow.”  
You ignored his words, pulling your legs to your chest, hearing him hiss as he removed his armor. You remembered the claws that had sliced his skin, ripping a piece of your dress before standing up and walking towards him.  
“Finally coming to eat?” he smiled, a smile that could have softened your heart if only you weren’t too stubborn to allow him that satisfaction. You kneeled next to him, studying his wound. It was a deep cut and needed to be stitched, but you tightened the fabric you held around it, making him hiss once again as you pulled harder, securing it.  
“We have to get you stitched up. Do you have a needle?”  
He nodded but didn’t move. He sighed and looked away, trying to ignore the rage he was feeling too.  
“I didn’t know you were in danger.” He spoke slowly, his tone cold and distant.  
“I called for you.”  
“As you did yesterday. And the day before that. All of that over a harmless insect or some stupid sounds.”  
“Geralt, it wasn’t an insect. It was the size of a fucking horse!”  
“Still, it was an insect.”   
“Listen, where I come from you can’t ride insects. I know you think I’m an idiot, but I’d like to see you in my place.” You stood, trying to free yourself from the hand that had once again found your arm, but you failed, giving in and being pulled down once more. His hand was warm against your skin as he held you next to him, gently yet hard enough to stop you from slipping out of his grasp.  
“I don’t think you’re stupid. Quite the opposite actually. But either way, I’m sorry. I know this must be new for you.” You nodded, feeling the grip around your arm loosen. You moved your arm, sliding your hand up to meet his, tangling your fingers together.  
“Thank you.” You whispered. You sat like that, in silence, while the dark around you made its way through the forest, your breaths synchronizing.  
“I have to stitch up your wounds, come here.” You grabbed the needle and string from a bag nearby, sitting once more next to the Witcher that now sat shirtless in front of the fire. You tried not to let your gaze linger on his scars, yet you did wonder how he got them, what he went through. You took a deep breath, unsure as to how to stitch up a wound, not sure if what you had seen on tv was accurate enough to copy in real life.  
“It’s not that bad, I’ve had worse and I’m still alive.” He chuckled, staring at your confused and fearful expression.  
“I’m not leaving you with another scar, not on my watch.” You furrowed your eyebrows, working on the wound as he distracted you as he could, talking to you about some other adventures.  
It didn’t take long to stitch him up, and in no time, you had started and finished eating, all while laughing and joking, the anger from earlier long forgotten.

“What’s different? In your time?” he asked after some time, when the light of the moon shone bright enough to make both of your features stand out in all their beauty.  
“Everything. I don’t even know where to start.” You laughed, leaning on him before carrying on. “Where do you want me to start?”  
“Daily life. The little things.” You smiled and took a second to think.  
“A big difference is that we’ve got a thing called electricity. We use it for many things, the main being lights. We have lights everywhere, way brighter than candles, and we have phones, where we can talk to people even if they’re far from us, and computers, that we use to play, or learn new things, or… There’s just so much, Geralt. So much.” You laughed once more, feeling comfortable in his arms, the rhythm of his breathing slowly making you drift to sleep. He didn’t move, holding still as to not disturb your sleep. He had grown to enjoy your presence, though he’d never admit it in front of you, and was dreading the day when you were going to leave him. He breathed in one last time before closing his eye and leaning back, holding your body close to his as he fell in a deep slumber.


End file.
